De lo que se trata San Valentín
by D.D. K
Summary: SPOILERS Y POST DH. SPOILERS Y POST DH. San Valentín es flores, chocolates, besos y el Salón de Té de Madame Pudifoot. Y, claro, de doce rosas para Rose, ¿no? Drabble 450 palabras.


**Todo el mundo escribe sobre San Valentín en San Valentín, de Navidad en Navidad, de Halloween en Halloween. Tenía que acoplarme, así que escribí esta tontería en dos segundos. Y la publico el 19 de Febrero en vez del 14 porque FF . net no me subía documentos. **

**AVISO:**** Tiene, ehh… se podría decir que ****SPOILERS de Deathly Hallows****. No planeo arruinar el libro a nadie, pero depende de ustedes seguir leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares nombrados o locales me pertenecen. San Valentín tampoco me pertenece, obviamente, pero no tiene dueño. Creo.**

_Gracias Konoda por el Beteo, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Dedicado a las bellísimas chicas de PLAP, feliz San Valentín atrasado._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era un buen juego de palabras. Doce rosas para Rose. Le daría una linda tarjeta "Para la _rosa_ más bonita del rosal", y un ramo de doce rosas rojas. Le diría si quiere ser su Valentín, ella contestaría que sí y juntos irían a Hogsmeade, probablemente al Salón de Té de Madame Pudifoot. No le molestaba el hecho de tener que pasar el San Valentín en un lugar lleno de cosas tan cursis si iba con Rose. De eso, según tenía entendido, se trataba la fecha.

La encontró jugando al ajedrez con su primo James, y se acercó temeroso. Saludó con una extraña timidez y le pidió a Rose si podía hablar con ella un momento. James le guiñó un ojo al chico, como si supiese de antemano sus planes, y el enamorado se la llevó a una esquina donde nadie pudiese escucharlos.

Soltó con nerviosismo el discurso que tenía preparado, le dio las rosas entre balbuceos y le hizo la gran pregunta, que no era tan grande, pero a él le quedaba enorme. Antes de que la chica lograse contestar, la invitó al Salón de Té.

No esperaba que ella frunciese el ceño, con una mueca entre una sonrisita irónica y expresión de asco, al escuchar la idea de pasar la tarde en el romántico lugar. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, en los que ella intentó suavizar su mirada y sonreír amablemente.

−No me gusta el Salón de Té de Madame Pudifoot, pero James dijo que te gustaría ir. −

Rose sonrió ampliamente ante la sinceridad del chico y luego se rió, divertida.

−¡Me encantaría ir contigo, pero no vuelvas a escuchar a James, intentaba molestarte! Todos hacen el mismo chiste con mi nombre y él lo sabe. Mejor vayamos a Zonco o la Casa de los Gritos, será más divertido para los dos. −Con un beso en la mejilla y dejando el ramo y la tarjeta en las manos del joven, Rose volvió a su juego de ajedrez.

Lorcan tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se rió nerviosamente (como llevaba haciendo todo el día), le dio las rosas a una niña de segundo que pasaba junto a él y corrió a los jardines a contarle a su hermano las buenas nuevas. Rose había rechazado sus rosas, su tarjeta y su proposición, pero lo había aceptado como acompañante, que era lo que realmente le importaba. ¡E iría a Zonco con la chica que le gustaba!

Quizá, al final, no era tan buen juego de palabras. Pero¿quién dijo que San Valentín se trataba de rosas, el Salón de Té de Madame Pudifoot y chistes repetidos con los nombres?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal¿Se me da el romance? Quería poner a Rose un poco más como su padre, pero no sé si me salió bien. Odio el epílogo y lo que dice Rowling, pero le robé a Rose Weasley y a Lorcan no-recuerdo-el-apellido, que es el hijo de Luna y un tipo. Lysander (creo que se llama así) sería su hermano. Quería juntar a un Weasley y un Lovegood o.**

**Opiniones, piedrazos, tomates y críticas son aceptadas. Flammes, insisto, no gracias. **

**Saludos**

**D. D.**


End file.
